


Tickle Me This...

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony has known about his weird kink for years, but he never counted on Steve finding out about it.





	Tickle Me This...

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 25: Tickling

They were watching a movie, Tony lying halfway on top of Steve and already close to drifting off to sleep when it happened. Steve's hand shifted its grip, just a tiny bit, but it was enough to make Tony jolt upright, suddenly wide awake.

“What –“ Steve immediately jumped into action, on his feet in less than a second as he looked around the room, scanning for a threat. “What's wrong?“

“Sorry,” Tony squeaked in a weirdly high-pitched voice. Steve turned to look at him and was shocked to find his face bright red, an embarrassed look in his eyes, refusing to look at Steve. “I, um. It's nothing. Thought I saw something.” He waved Steve off with a forced chuckle, eyes still darting around the room. Steve frowned.

“Are you okay?”

“Yep,” Tony chimed, giving Steve a wide grin that didn't quite reach his eyes and only made Steve's frown deepen.

“Was it something I did? Did I –“

“No, not at all! Everything's fine.” Tony pointedly lay back down on the couch, patting the empty space next to him. “Come on, let's just watch the movie.”

Steve gave Tony a look, but slid back onto the couch, rearranging them so he could spoon Tony comfortably. He slung his arm over Tony's waist, but just as he tucked his hand underneath Tony's ribs Tony jumped again, jerking away from his fingers. “Ah!”

Steve sat up in alarm, leaning over Tony. “Are you –“

He paused when he saw Tony's face turn bright red as he squirmed on the couch for a moment before he seemed to forcibly restrain himself, lying still. Steve's eyes trailed down to the just slightly visible bulge in Tony's sweatpants and he chuckled.

“You could've just told me,” he teased, running a hand down to fondle Tony through the fabric. Tony's hips jumped in response as he made a needy noise, a little too desperate for what they were doing. Steve raised an eyebrow. “What's got you so worked up? A minute ago you were falling asleep.”

“N-nothing,” Tony stuttered and Steve almost did a double take. Tony Stark did not stutter. He never blushed, he never got hard so fast –

Steve thought back to what they'd been doing before this happened. They'd just been lounging on the couch and Steve had been thinking of shifting Tony off him so he could grab the popcorn –

Ah.

Steve slowly ran a hand up Tony's side, delighted by the way Tony shuddered. He experimentally dug his fingers in just under his ribs and Tony _squealed_ , his whole body coming alive as he tried to squirm away from Steve, his cock a hard outline against his pants now. Steve felt a manic grin spread on his face.

“Tony. Are you ticklish?”

Tony's breathing hitched. “No?”

Before he could even think of defending himself Steve was on him, mercilessly digging his fingers into Tony's sides. Tony reacted like he'd been electrocuted, breaking into loud, gasping laughter as he kicked and cursed at Steve.

“No, don' – ahaha, no, fuck, _stop_ , Steve –“

Steve laughed evilly, not letting up as he leant over Tony for better access. He moved his hands up to Tony's arm pits and Tony _screamed_ –

“ _Nohoho_ , oh God, fuck, _please_ –“

Steve twisted until he could pin Tony's legs down with his hips, basically straddling Tony as he kept tickling him. “No mercy,” he growled playfully and Tony gasped.

“Y-you fucking – _evil_ –“ He broke off into slightly crazed laughter, desperation in his eyes. “You f-fucking _bastard_ –“

Steve grinned broadly as he shifted forward to pin Tony even further and suddenly Tony's eyes went wide with genuine panic.

“Don't – dammit, _stop!_ ”

Steve did, letting go of Tony's sides like he'd been burned. “Sorry, fuck, are you –“

He trailed off when moving back made him grind down on Tony's dick and Tony fucking _flailed_ on the couch, desperately gripping at Steve to hold him still.

“Don't move,” he said, panicked, and Steve froze, more than a little confused.

“What's wrong?”

“You –“ Tony sucked in huge breaths, staring at Steve with such mortification that Steve's heart clenched. “If you – If you keep doing that I'll –” Tony squeezed his eyes shut as his cock visibly twitched and Steve's mouth dropped open in shock.

Wait, what?

“What?” he asked aloud and Tony went beet red, throwing his arms over his face to muffle his groan.

“Goddammit!”

“Tony, seriously, you're worrying me,” Steve said, pulling Tony's arms away to look at him. “What's wrong?”

Tony just grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, avoiding Steve's eyes with a determined frown. Steve sat back on his haunches and sighed.

“So you were gonna come. How is that a bad thing?”

“It's –“ Tony broke himself off, resolutely looking into a far corner of the room with the expression of a man marching to his execution. “It's embarrassing, okay? I don't want to talk about it.”

“What's embarrassing about that?” Steve asked, honestly confused. “I've seen you come dozens of times! You never had a problem with that!”

“It's just –“ Tony groaned in frustration, an almost annoyed look on his face now. “It's just dumb! Who the fuck gets turned on by getting tickled?”

“Apparently you,” Steve said and Tony grimaced. “Don't give me that look. It's not even that weird. To be honest, I think it's pretty neat.”

Tony snorted. “Only you would describe my kinks as 'pretty neat'.”

“And besides,” Steve continued, stroking his hand down Tony's arm. “Isn't that what you always tell me? That it's okay to like things?” Steve grabbed Tony's hand and brought it to his own crotch, smiling at Tony when his eyes went wide at how hard Steve still was. “Because I think it's really hot and I'd like to continue where we left off if that's okay.”

Tony breathed out slowly, relaxing his tense muscles as he gave Steve a weak smirk. “You make a compelling argument, Captain Rogers.”

“What can I say?” Steve sighed dramatically before he leaned down, giving Tony a peck on the lips with a cheeky grin. “I am the man with the plan.”

Tony's laughter got stuck in his throat when Steve's hands found his sides again. He swallowed heavily as his eyes snapped up to Steve who was looking at him with a serious expression.

“This okay?”

Tony seemed to consider it for a second, a vulnerable look crossing his face before he nodded, relaxing into the cushions. “Have at me, soldier.”

Steve started slow, just lightly tickling his fingers over Tony's ribs, his eyes firmly fixed on his face to look for any signs of discomfort. When Tony just sighed softly, twisting into Steve's touch, he allowed himself to go harder, digging his fingers into the fleshy underside of Tony's knees and smirking when Tony squeaked, trying to squirm away from the touch. Steve wasn't lying, seeing Tony so helpless against his own body's reactions was really turning him on now that he knew that Tony was getting off on this.

He started tickling Tony more firmly, attacking his sides and arm pits and Tony moaned high and desperate, face twisting between laughter and pleasure.

“Steve –“ he yelped when Steve ground his hips into Tony's, looking at him with wide, almost terrified eyes. “I'm –“

“I know,” Steve gasped out, the feeling of Tony squirming against his cock making his head spin. “Just – feel it. It's okay.”

Tony'd head dropped back with a desperate moan, his body jerking with every twist of Steve's fingers, every thrust against his cock. He was somehow still laughing through it all, getting increasingly breathless and higher in pitch as they went on.

Tony grabbed onto Steve's shoulders, fingers digging in so sharply that Steve hissed. “ _Steve_ –“

Steve could only groan in response, rutting against Tony as he chased his own release, knowing that Tony was close. “Yeah –”

Tony undulated in Steve's arms, almost lifting himself entirely off the bed before his back arched up so high it looked almost painful as he moaned out his release, twitching when Steve's fingers on him put his body into overdrive.

“Oh _God_ ,” Tony groaned helplessly and Steve's eyes squeezed tightly shut as he thrust against Tony's still tense body, riding out his own orgasm with a satisfied moan.

They came down slow, running soothing hands over each others' backs as they breathed together, soft kisses exchanged in between.

“So,” Tony said after a comfortable silence, clearing his throat. “I feel like I just gave you a cheat code. Press here et voilà, instant orgasm.”

Steve chuckled, still feeling pleasantly boneless as he reached up to stroke Tony's hair. “Did you know you liked that?”

“Of course I did,” Tony huffed, looking off to the side. “Makes for some real awkward moments in your childhood, let me tell you.”

Steve hummed, scratching Tony's scalp soothingly. There was a story there for sure, probably one that explained why Tony was so embarrassed about liking this, but he'd let it slide. He was too tired and content for heavy conversations.

“I won't abuse my powers for evil, if that helps.” When Tony looked at him quizzically he smiled innocently, raising a hand to his heart. “Captain's honor.”

Tony's eyes narrowed. “Why do I not believe that for a second?”

“Because you know me too well,” Steve said, groaning as he pushed himself off the couch, stretching his arms over his head. “Come on, let's go to bed. You don't want to fall asleep on the couch.”

“Was that a crack at me being old?” Tony said, disgruntled, but his eyes twinkled with humor. “Cause I smell some hypocrisy here, Captain Century.”

“Wow, that's a new one,” Steve said sarcastically, wiggling his fingers as he stretched out a hand to pull Tony up. “Come on, if you get up now I'll run us a bath.”

Tony smiled, grabbing Steve's hand. “You got yourself a deal, soldier.”


End file.
